A Daring Life Choice
by DaredOrchid
Summary: Ever wonder if you could ever have a more interesting life and suddenly get shoved into a portal? well that's how I am right now also friends from my friends list appear as well as those from real life, yay me. first time trying this, doing it for fun. {Under Major Re-Write As i Realized I have so much stuff I need to correct}
1. Chapter 1

A Daring Life Choice

Ch 1 You're Kidding me…..Right?

 **Whelp it's time for me to get this out of my head, literally, I've had these things in my head for soooo long I'm not kidding, But that's besides the point I'm kind of bored and tired. Caution this is my first story so hope you don't mind. One last thing Things may be generally be an AU. So let's start this.**

* * *

A damn shame that i can't really do things without them being questionable, though getting myself killed on purpose is something i didn't really expect till later in my life. Since I've been in this abyss that is, but i digress anyway. 'it feels like I've been here for days' i thought to myself. Honestly i don't even know how long it has been since i woke up here. I have been stuck with nothing but my thoughts. I remember nothing of myself but i do remember others such as one word I've had in my head always repeating 'Dared, Dared, Dared' though i have heard it before on many accounts, literally, surprisingly though i don't think I'm alone here.

Seriously though i don't think I'm alone here because i think I've seen some others float by me but only in a distorted forms. I can't make out their forms even if i focus, though that changed when i was suddenly felt an invisible force push me towards a group of distorted forms all seemingly in the same predicament as me. When we were grouped together white portals materialized out of nowhere which then started to pull us towards them. By the time i was near one portal it was just me and one other, well better to be together than to be stuck alone', i thought. Once we were pulled in there was a bright light and a stinging sensation that can only be put in one word, Pain. "URRGGGHHHHH!...GOD-DAMMIT!", i yelled out as hard as i can, the pain unbearable though shortly gives out but soon after i hear another person yell, but this yell is familiar.

"AAGGHHH… URRGGH...FRICK DUDE!..any-anyone catch the name of that psycho.. With a.. With a.. With a *Thud*" the person i feel i know all too well suddenly knocks out. I take a moment to adjust to my form my body doesn't feel exactly 'Normal' judging the two new appendages i know i never had such as this long black furry tail, and black Wolf like ears. I can't help but feel disturbed, i know of one place where there is humans and humans with animal parts,' you're kidding me … right i can't be here, there is just no way, i can't be in the RWBY universe can i?' i think to myself. I look over my clothes and equipment same with my partner currently knocked out. Surprisingly we have the same type of clothes but with minor differences.

Our clothes consist of long coats with hoodies both a dark grey, but mine with white and red trim and my friend a Dark blue trim, both of us black pants with the same colored trim, and black combat boots his with a blue streak, mine white and red. His hair was black With a blue streak and mine was black with a crimson red streak. From what i can tell is that i have two Hidden hook blades,two short swords, a great sword, and a few pocket small arms weapons, such as an Smg-11 with ACOG, an attachable suppressor and red dot scope. Dual berettas with an Assassin's creed logo on it laser sights, and attachable silencers, and also a sawed-off shotgun with holographic sights, and laser sights. "Heh heh yeah real stealthy am i right?" i say out loud not caring if anyone would hear me. I hear a groan and see the person that was previously knocked out, trying to get up, "yo bud take it easy I'm pretty sure neither of us are comfortable in this predicament we have found ourselves in" i say as i pull him up to his feet, he looks at me suspiciously until he decides to ask, "who are you?" he says.

That took me a few seconds to answer," Dared, Dared Orchid at your service my friend , now what might be yours?" i say to him. As it did for me it took a few my friend here to say his name."Ramsus is my name but call me Cobra." he says. "Waitaminute did you say Cobra as in Cold Cobra?" i say knowing the very familiar name. He looks a bit stunned but asks," no one can know that name unless…" he trails off as soon as he sees my shit eating grin." I'm gonna take a guess and say shot?" i shake my head "OG?" . "took you one but you've got it my man" i say to the now recognized Cobra. "Soooo we woke up here and have no idea where we are." he nods, then i continue "we're here with weapons on our persons, and i now have ears and a tail. Where the hell are we supposed to go?" i state this to him. He looks around then so do i, it really is familiar in the fact I've seen it in the show, oh right it's the initiation forest, ' So that means!' ."Hey Dared over here i see a huge fricking tower" Cobra declares. "aaaaah Beacon tower home to Beacon Academy." i say aloud. "So let's go than my man" Cobra declares and soon we take off to our objective. Not noticing the cameras in the trees while on their way there.

* * *

 **That's a wrap then friends now this has taken me three days to do THREE DAYS. this took a lot longer than i thought it would but anyway I'll put the weapons for the characters under this soooo have a good evening friends.**

… **..**

 **Character overview**

 **:subject: Dared'OG' Orchid**

 **Emblem: Assassin creed symbol, mini symbol changes in the current area :Vale: a Rose, Atlas: crossed magnums, Vacuo :Fire,:Mistral: Crossed Daggers, the areas outside the kingdom: skull with two swords crossing behind it, Menagerie: Three jagged scars parallel to each other**

 **Current weapons:SMG-11,Dual Berettas, two hidden blades with hook attachments.**

 **Brotherhood stren: error memory not reached must sync memory number. REDACTED**

 **Den: REDACTED:**

 **Semblance:?**

 **Ghost squad status:?**

 **:Subject:Ramsus Cobra'**

 **Weapons: Two Hidden blades with hidden gun attachment, two Revolvers with laser sight,A G36-C assault rifle with Vertical grip attachable suppressor, laser sights, extended mags 20 to 30 bullets in mags,A sniper rifle with 4x scope.**

 **Emblem:twin cobras crossing two crossed revolvers, with an Assassins creed symbol around them.**

 **Semblance:?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Daring Life Choice

Ch 2 First Contact

 **Apologies that this took long high schools getting a bit rough couple that with also paperwork for a summer job I am not having the best of times. Again sorry this took so long.**

 **Going off on how i feel good after finishing chapter 1 I've decided to start as fast as i can and see where it goes. Music is helping a lot really if i didn't have that it would be Game Over, but i digress this chapter or Next chapter if I do have to make up conversations it'll probably be a bit wrong and not exactly what they would say but i'll try and make due.**

* * *

Dared pov:

Me and Cobra have been walking for at least ten straight minutes when to the now where i'm singing a bit "I love the way that this began…." trying to remember the tunes to the song. After some time i pull out my phone(after a while we decided to see if we didn't have anything else besides ammo and weapons and found our phones with everything relatively intact.

3rd person pov:

The two friends making their way to beacon after getting themselves ready was already a task for them because every once in awhile they would here nearby and would scramble up the tree's to not be spotted by the grim prowling on the ground floor,and every once in awhile they would get caught and be forced to sun was already looking like a bright morning but still they would have a long way to go to get too safety. "How long do you think this will take us to get there?"Dared asked."well considering the fact that there have been many times that we've fought, hide, and rested many times i would say about another fifty-ish minutes." Cobra says shrugging.

* * *

Ozpin pov:

I'm sipping my coffee mug while watching our new _Guests_ make their way towards the Academy while waiting for miss Goodwitch outside near the statue in the courtyard, i have already notified our deputy miss GoodWitch to notify her of the coming predicament we will have.'Strange gear, behaviour, and weapons they carry. We must be ready if they mean to do harm.' as I finish that thought I notice Miss Goodwitch nearby and as she nears we move to the edge of the campus."Yes Headmaster what do you require." she asks her tone swift, stern, and professional as expected of her. "Miss Goodwitch, i have asked you to come here because with the school year starting we must be ready to atleast be ready to deal with threats correct." i say to her as she nods her head."i know sir but that's not the only reason you have called me here have you". I nod to her "correct the second reason is because of these teenagers have appeared in the Emerald forest and are heading this way now, if i assume correct they shall be here within the hour. And when they do we shall greet them." as we near our destination we see teams RWBY and JNPR run by us nearly late for class. Goodwitch scoffs as they run by.

* * *

45 minutes later

Dared pov:

"Jesus christ, if we have to do that again i'm gonna make a damn jetpack thing like the reapers from starcraft but not as bulky!" I declare as we approach the campus grounds from the forest. "Yep agreeing with you on that man, can't wait till we can knock out somewhere." Cobra adds. "Okay first things first we go in and say what, were travelers?, Dealers? I vote dealers it would be more convincing in my opinion." I said. "Hmm agreed though I can't see how we can convince them that were dealers than?" Cobra says. "I'll handle it just make a cover up story for yourself and chip in when I'm stumped we have two choices. wait no three choices, one we join as hunters, two try and be dealers for beacon after we start to 'regain' our bearing, and three we straight up save our asses get the hell out and find something to do. Honestly I'm leaning a bit of a mix of both 2 and three here what about you?" I ask my friend. "Seems reasonable enough let's do it then." he says

Soon after our conversation we have begun to enter the academy grounds both of us weary from our little journey to here. As we were about to head on towards the tower we see the man were looking for, the Headmaster, Ozpin looking at us with a suspicious gaze with his deputy Miss Goodwitch at his side doing the same thing. Me and Cobra look at each other and walk our way towards them both of us nervous but neither afraid. "Hello sir" me and Cobra both say."hello and good morning to you too gentlemen" Ozpin says soon after sipping his coffee, while his Deputy was inspecting us hopefully only to see us as passerbys, or some kind Arms dealers, at least something along those lines. "Umm sir, pardon my language but, if you can can we get a room to rest in for awhile because we've been in that forest for Fucking hours!" Cobra exclaims to the headmaster.

Ozpin in reply only has an amused look as he sips from his coffee mug " Well than you can be assured that your request to find a room to rest in is approved but, only after answering a few questions may you be able to do so." he says. Me and Cobra look at each other and we both nod, "If answering a few questions gets us to be able to sleep we'll do it besides doing it later." I declare. Ozpin looks to Goodwitch and nods to her, "My deputy Goodwitch shall take you to my office, as for I though I shall be getting a bit of refill in my mug as i appear to be running out." he says, soon after walking away, right as he leaves Goodwitch turns to us and tells us to follow her and we do so. As we're walking I nudge cobra and he looks at me as I start saying in a hushed tone "Oooh boy I'm _Warm_ and _Fuzzy_ already." I whisper to him as he snickers a bit, though both of are thinking the same thing as we enter the the tower and head for the elevators. 'This is one long ass day today.' we think.

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done took my like what 3 to 2 weeks? I don't know but I'm glad I managed to finish a chapter at least. Literally this story is so half-baked It's like a fuckin Frozen Potato. But I digress thanks for reading i'll start to try and work on these as fast as I can but no promises i've got like at the time of this weekend 5/20/17 I now have at best two more weeks of regular school and after that 10 days of summer schools and then a summer job. Yay me. ONE last thing i might make a second story based in For Honor but it will be with probably the same cast of friends i'll put in and maybe even more friends so be on the lookout for that. I'm rambling on now aren't I? Anyway Happy Saturday and see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Daring Life Choice

Ch 3: First thoughts

 **Wow been at least a week since I've uploaded a chapter let's change that. Right, I'm still going off of how I feel now I am winging the hell out of this stuff here. It has been a helluva task for me to get this in a schedule but still i digress. Now let's begin.**

* * *

We just barely stepped out of the Elevator when GoodWitch tells us she'll be back. So we moved some chairs we found in the middle and started talking to pass the time for till our Host came back. "Sooo chances the others could be here?" i ask my friend for his opinion "Dunno but there is a high chance I mean If you're here then the others could be here as well but if they are hopefully they can hold their own while they're here, I'd rather this to be a happy reunion than a sad one." he says and I nod to him " Yes hopefully they can, if they don't however, we shall make the proper arrangements for their passings." I bow my head at that thought. But our little conversation came to an end when the elevator opened and Ozpin and GoodWitch step out and Ozpin sits in his chair behind his desk as GoodWitch stays off to the side. After a moment or so Ozpin speaks "So what were you two fine Gentlemen doing out In a Grim infested forest by your selves might I ask?" He questions than taking a sip of his coffee.

Me and Cobra share a glance and I start off by saying "Well, think of us as a sort of, arms dealers, we were passing through on our way back home that's outside the kingdom when we got ambushed by Grim." I finish saying. "Ozpin showed a look that I can't register into feeling as I can't read Facial signs most of the time since I'm blind. Again after a moment from sipping his coffee he asks us "Did you lose anything important may I ask?" I was about to say something when Cobra talks first "hmm yes our weapons that we crafted ourselves were lost and we have also lost our money." he says nodding over to me. Ozpin closes his eyes while taking a sip and sits his mug down grasping both of his palms together then saying "Very well that shall be all I need to hear but let me be clear on this you may use most of our facilities here, like the library, the Forge for remaking your weapons, and the sparring arena where GoodWitch hosts her Combat class at, now be on your way GoodWitch shall accompany you to your room." "And before I forget Even though we give these to the students, you're an exception so here have these scrolls." He nods to us as me and cobra grab our newly acquired scrolls and then the three of us step into the elevator and head to our room.

* * *

After 10 or so minutes we arrived at our room when GoodWitch tells us that she will be leaving and tending to other duties that require her, Like her class, on our way to our room we saw where the cafeteria was so when Goodwitch left me and Cobra decided to get some food. After all fighting your way through an infested forest makes you very hungry, especially in a body that isn't even yours. So after a couple of minutes getting there and waiting as students were getting their food and when we got our food explaining who we were and that Ozpin allowed us to do so we got our food and sat down at a that was empty away from the main group of students.

"God damn dude it's like fucking school all over again, all this fuckin noise." I say trying to keep over the volume of the students here, besides some of the students glance at us as we both have the same attire with our hoodies on, and some of our weapons with us. Cobra looks around then says "True I really don't like this, it's kind of annoying/' he then looks at me'\ you wanna look for a place outside?". "Honestly that's up to you" I say. "Screw it we'll finish up here then head to the library and then practice with our weapons, sound good to you?" he asks "If the options are reasonable to the both of us, why not." I say, I look across from us as i see a certain red caped girl far younger than anyone here, and her team.

* * *

As we entered the library we searched around and looked for any books that could tell us about dust, Grim, and building weapons. It took us some time but we did get the books on dust, and the weapon building but we didn't find a book on Grim. so after a few hours of writing down notes and reading, we went back to our room, when a thought came to mind, "you know I've been wonderin/' I pause then I look at him '\ how are we gonna get money?" I question tilting my head towards him, my ears twitching. After a moment he says"*sigh* we'll figure it out later let's just head back to the room and knock out yeah?" "ok, oh and one more thing" "what is it?" "Dibs on the shower!" I yell as I run to the room. " you bastard get back here!" cobra yells trying to get passed me to get to the shower first.

* * *

 **That's a wrap again sorry this took so long my essay is next monday and I have a project to complete for world history, goddam making a website is hard. But anyway I wanted to at least upload one chapter before the end of the month, so yeah happy saturday everyone. Or whatever day you read this on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Update

Its been sometime since i've considered actually uploading anything, Thanks DracoBoy259, Jax Stormweaver, Lazy Disappointment, and Taledict for the follows, i don't even know why you guys would follow this half baked story i've created but anyway thanks for the follows mates.

Onto why i haven't done anything for the story lately. 1. Its my utter-fucking laziness that haunts me till this day, 2. Re-thinking about what i'm going to do now for ADLC( shortened name for A daring life choice) as now both plan A and B were thrown out the damn window a couple weeks ago. 3. My grades are shiet plain and simple(I'm in high school mind you), getting restricted from my xbox only able to use anything but play games and having the laptop as my only means of entertainment is making me cranky. 4. Me and 2 of my friends on the xbox had a bit of a fallout while playing COD WWII on the xbox a couple of weeks ago, i won't go into detail but i'll say this, it cost me my plans for ADLC, why you may ask? Because those two were apart of the main cast for the story, Cold Cobra was my gunslinger, Michael myers was our Tank/Brawler mostly in the story, now there are only 3 of us, me, Shot, and Obama. I know i could make a 3 man but…..even though my plans were ambitious for me but i needed those 2,i know i can also make up new characters to fit the roles, but they just won't have the same fire. I needed them so i can ask them their own personal opinions on how things are gonna go and what their own reactions would be.

So For now ADLC will be on hiatus until i can resolve this problem with them. SIDE NOTE, i planned ADLC to have 2 split paths i would make and at some points would connect for a brief moment and split back off, and i also planned for it to be a couple of years before the cast of both RWBY and JNPR entered Beacon, it still excites me every time i think of said plan.

Second Side note, this story went sideways the moment i uploaded the first chapter as i realized i wouldn't have enough time to create and use all the elements i could have during the time of Season one to The Fall Of Beacon.. This version of the story i might continue after i resolve the problem, might not we'll see.

One last Note: Bit of a sellout for self-advertisement but if you're interested i'm in the process of making up a crossover story of Middle-Earth Shadow of series and RWBY, as i'm seeing a complete lack of such potential, also its gonna be a Gamer fic as well, so i'll need some help coming up with a few ideas with like stuff for attribute points that kinda stuff, and if you're willing to and/or want to and you have either shadow of Mordor, or Shadow of war send me details on your captains so i can use them as followers or enemy they are from Shadow of Mordor put a note saying so, also come up with some extra abilities if you feel they are lacking in the 'Umph' department.

Anyway if you've read all of this then holy hell you are dedicated so see ya around guys hopefully soon, dared out!


End file.
